


Just Like A Tattoo.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ian, Feelings, Gallavich Sex, Gallavich is life and i'm their bitch ok, M/M, Masturbate, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless, Submissive Mickey, Top Ian, blowjob, dirty talking, handjob, handjobs, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Takes place a month after Ian returned from being with Monica and broke up with Mickey, but this time Sammi didn't show up to try and kill Mickey.Ian wants Mickey back. SEX AND TATTOOS HAPPEN.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

"I made a fucking mistake Mickey. I'm going to be sorry for the rest of my life."

"Ian you took off without telling anyone where you were going. You went with the woman who slit her wrist on Thanksgiving."

"She understood what I was going through Mickey. You aren't bipolar."

"No I'm not Ian, but I fucking love you and I tried my best to understand. That caused you to not want me anymore because I gave a shit. Because I made sure you had the right pills and because I made sure you were taking them. You didn't want me to care!"

The two boys stood in Ian's kitchen. The house was empty. Ian had called Mickey to come over a month after returning from running away with Monica. A month after he broke up with Mickey. He had realized he made a mistake that same night, but his pills made everything harder. 

Loving Mickey was the easiest thing he has ever done.

"Bullshit Mick. You cared more than anyone did. It was hard for me having to deal with all this new shit. The pills, the highs and lows. I didn't want you to deal with that because you deserved better. You deserved to love someone normal."

Mickey sighed and walked to the other side of the counter where Ian was standing.

"You are normal Ian. You just feel more than most and then some days you won't feel at all. You are wired differently but it doesn't make you any less human."

"I made such a mistake Mickey. I shouldn't have left with her. I should have been here with you. I'm better now Mick. You make me better. When I'm with you it's like I'm the same guy I was when we first started hooking up."

"You have always been that guy to me Ian. Your illness doesn't make you a different person."

"I just want us back. I don't want to lose that wild, smart-mouthed, South Side trash that I fell for. The one that took no shit. The one who wasn't afraid of anything. I got so mad at the fact I thought you wanted to fix me that I never thought about me changing you. I don't want you to change."

"Ian I have changed. You changed me a while ago. When I first started getting feelings for you. All the people I protected you from even my own dad. The night I came out for you. You made me a better person, but I'm always going to be that South Side trash man."

"And I'm always going to be bipolar."

"I don't want you to change and I never wanted to fix you. I wanted you safe and happy, but you left."

"I'll always hate myself for hurting you Mick."

Fuck the look on Ian's face had Mickey's heart breaking. All he has ever wanted to do was protect Ian from the world, to make him happy. Yeah Ian broke his heart, but that didn't mean Mickey stopped loving the boy.

"Don't hate yourself. I can't blame you. I was clingy and a lot more-"

"Shut up." Ian interrupted, "You cared. As I said, you have always cared more than anyone. I hate myself for thinking you would be better off without me."

"I hate you for thinking that fire crotch."

Ian met Mickey's stare and a smile crossed his face. Mickey grinned right back.

"I do love you Mickey."

"I love you Ian. You know that."

"Please, just stay. Don't leave."

"Nothing in this world could make me leave you Ian. Not even you."

With that being said Mickey pinned Ian against the counter, cupping his face and pulling his head down so he could kiss him.

Ian hooked his fingers in Mickey's belt loops and pulled him closer. He wrapped a hand around his neck and held him there.  
They spent five minutes just kissing. Catching up on the kissing they lost in the month they spent apart. It felt like a lifetime ago. Fuck did they miss each other.

Mickey suddenly pulled back but kept himself close, "I promise to not try and fix you. You are not broken, but Ian understand that I care so fucking much about you. I don't want to lose you."

"And I promise to let you care." Ian whispered, "No one has ever cared for me the way you do. I love you so much Mick. You're the best medicine for me."

"You're under my fucking skin man. What can I do?" Mickey asked, voice low.

Ian traced his fingers down Mickey's jawline but didn't say a word. All he could do was stare at the human in front of him. He loved him so much it hurt.

"Lets get tattoos." Ian said.

"What? Like husband and husband tattoos?"

Ian laughed, "No you asshole. Lets just get tattoos together."

"You're taking the under my skin thing literally aren't you?"

"You have my name tattooed on your chest Mick. It's my turn!"

"Are you sure about-"

Ian grabbed his hand, "Lets go!"

Mickey had no idea what just happened but he wasn't going to say anything. If Ian wanted to do it he wasn't going to stop him. He would be there for him like he promised. Through all that bullshit.

It didn't take long for them to get to the tattoo shop. And it didn't take a second thought for Ian to tell them he wanted Mickey's name tattooed on his chest. The same place where Mickey had Ian's. 

Mickey had to show them and he had to tell them he misspelled it.

"We can fix that."

"Uh I don't-"

"Come on Mickey. My name will be spelled right." Ian joked.

Mickey smiled at the excitement in his eyes, "Fine." 

 

"You can't see it until we're back at my house." Ian said.

Mickey sighed, "Fine you asshole."

Ian laughed and put his arm around Mickey's shoulders, "Don't tell me I'm going to regret this you idiot. You don't regret getting mine do you?"

"Nope."

"Then I won't. I can't regret anything that has to deal with you and us." 

"Gallagher you're too fucking cheesy man."

"But you love me." Ian said.

"I do indeed."

When they got back to Ian's house there was a bunch of noise. A full house. 

"You know they're going to call you nuts right?" Mickey asked.

Ian just shrugged, "It's my body." 

Ian opened the door and walked on in with Mickey right behind him. The sight of Mickey caused everyone in the kitchen to quiet down.

"Mickey are you back?" Debbie asked, "I hope so."

"Yeah Debs I'm back." Mickey replied, smiling at her.

"When did this happen?" Fiona asked.

"Earlier." Ian responded, "Now if you don't mind Mickey and I are-"

"Wait." Fiona interrupted, "Don't you want to talk to us about it?"

"Talk to you about what?" Ian asked, "Mickey is my boyfriend that's the only thing you all need to know. Your opinions don't matter. You want me happy right? Well Mickey makes me happy and if you all can't deal with that then I'll pack my things and leave. Come on Mickey."

He grabbed Mickeys hand and pulled him upstairs until they were in Ian's room. Ian closed the door and pushed his dresser in front of it so no one would walk in. 

"Can I see your tattoo now asshole?" Mickey asked, taking off his jacket and sitting on the bed.

"I promised that you could." Ian said.

He turned around and gently took his shirt off and threw it to the ground.

"What do you think?"

He got Mickey's name right where Mickey had Ian's. Thankfully Mickey got his fixed so it didn't look as bad. 

"Shit Gallagher, hard to believe we're literally under each others skin now." 

Ian walked over and grabbed at the bottom of Mickey's shirt, "Come on stand up for me. I want to see yours."

"You have seen mine."

"They fixed it and I want to see it please?"

Mickey sighed but stood up anyway and allowed Ian to slide his shirt off.

Ian gently traced his fingers over the letters, "Looks good Milkovich." 

Mickey smiled at him, "I love you fire crotch."

Mickey yelped when out of nowhere Ian hooked his arms around his legs and flung him to his back.

"What the fuck Ian?" Mickey asked, a grin on his face.

"You turn me on. Is that a problem? Besides, it has been a month since we last fucked. Don't you miss my dick?"

Mickey laughed and reached down and grabbed Ian's dick causing the other boy to yelp, "You know I missed it Ian."

"Jesus Mick you don't waste anytime do you?"

"Speak for yourself fire crotch. We get back together after a month and you go and get my name tattooed on you." 

"Shut up Mick."

He crawled up over Mickey and kissed him. Mickey placed his hand on the side of Ian's face as the other one removed itself from Ian's dick and slid down the front of his pants. 

He began palming Ian through his boxers causing the red head to maon into their kiss. 

"Feel so good." He whispered.

"I could make it feel better if you get your fucking pants off."

Ian laughed quietly and removed himself so he could stand up and unbutton his pants. 

Mickey just raised his hips and unbuttoned his. Ian had his pants and boxers flung across the room so he grabbed Mickey's and yanked them both down his legs and threw them behind him without even looking.

"Scoot up." Ian ordered.

Mickey moved up the bed so he could pile two pillows together and lean back against them. He spread his legs apart and wrapped his hand around his own dick. He slowly began stroking as he stared at the love of his life.

"Missed you Ian." Mickey spoke, "Fuck missed you so much."

He closed his eyes and ran a hand down his chest as he continued to jack himself off.

Ian watched with one of the biggest boners he has ever had. Mickey had never done anything like this and watching it now, Ian fucking loved it. He didn't want to stop him just yet so he stayed quiet. Excited to see what Mickey would say or do next.

Mickey opened his eyes and licked his lips, "I thought about you a lot."

He licked the palm of his hand and wrapped it back around his dick. Ian couldn't believe he was watching this happen but he didn't want it to stop. Mickey never had a dirty mouth. He just moaned and cursed a lot. Ian definitely wanted to see where this was headed.

"I got hard thinking about your mouth, but I never fucked anyone else. I never even thought about it. I preferred staying home and thinking about those pretty lips around my cock Gallagher. No one has fucked me the way you do. No one has ever loved and cared about me the way you do. I missed the way you would pinch my nipples because you know how sensitive they are. You always groaned against my skin and fuck," He moaned hand moving faster, "Your hands are fucking magical."

He stopped talking to let the current pleasure he was giving himself wash over his body.

"Fucking Christ Mickey." Ian finally spoke.

His green eyes were glazed over with gray. It happened only when he was turned on beyond the point of return.

Mickey smirked at him and removed his hand only to spread his legs even further and moved down to be laying on his back, "Come on fire crotch."

And Ian pounced. The bed slammed against the wall but neither one of them gave a shit. They rolled around just kissing and touching each other. Trying to catch up on a month   
of no contact.

"Holy fuck Mick." Ian groaned, "Need to touch you. Need to fucking kiss you everywhere."

"Then do it fire crotch stop stalling." 

Mickey was just joking, but Ian pushed himself down the bed and pushed his legs apart again.

"Jesus Ian you're going to break my damn legs."

"The only thing I plan on breaking is this fucking bed." 

And with that he wrapped his lips around Mickeys cock and instantly went down. 

Mickey grabbed on to his newly grown red hair and arched his hips off the bed. Ian didn't give a shit. He opened the back of his throat and pressed his tongue down so his cock could reach the back of his throat. 

Mickey groaned and tightened his grip on Ian's hair, "Feels so good holy shit. Missed this so much."

Ian groaned around his cock sending the vibrations straight to Mickey's balls.

Ian missed sucking him just as much. As much as Ian enjoyed having his own cock sucked, he enjoyed having his mouth full as well. He loved sliding his tongue across the tip of Mickey's dick and enjoyed the way his boyfriend trembled. 

He pulled back and wrapped his hand around Mickeys shaft licking the bottom of his dick before going back down. He moved his hand slowly flicking his wrist when his mouth met his knuckles.

Mickey's thighs were shaking around him.

"Mhm fuck Ian shit. I wanna suck you too bitch so you better not cum."

Ian grinned as he continued to suck Mickey's cock. He didn't plan on cumming until he was balls deep inside the love of his life.  
He pulled off five minutes later and wiped his mouth, "I think that's the hardest you have been."

"A month without you Ian. Now get up here and kiss me so I can get down to sucking your dick."

Ian laughed and crawled up so he could kiss Mickey. Mickey sighed happily into the kiss but pushed him back gently after a few minutes.

"On your back Gallagher and spread your legs." 

"Yes sir."

Mickey bit his lip so hard he thought it was bleeding as he watched Ian spread his legs. He moaned and crawled in between them.

"I have missed this so fucking much."

Ian couldn't do anything but cry out as Mickey wasted no time in sucking his dick.

Mickey pulled off only to move down and suck Ian's balls into his mouth. Something Ian had always loved. 

"Shit Mickey fuck." Ian moaned, fingers digging into his sheets.

Mickey just grinned and licked at his balls before licking right up to the tip of his dick. He ran his tongue across the tip a few times before spitting using his tongue to push it around the tip of his dick and wrapped his mouth around it. He went down and stayed there as his hand began jerking the bottom half.

"Mickey shit. Such a pretty mouth."

Mickey loved being praised by Ian. He loved being told how good he was at something. 

He moaned at the compliment and without warning Ian brought his other hand down and ran his fingers around his entrance.

"Holy shit!"

Ian's hips jerked up but Mickey held him down. He pulled off his dick and smiled up at the red head who already looked completely fucked out.

"I want to try something new Ian. Something you do to me but I have never done to you. Are you okay with that?"

"Get on with it!" Ian whined.

Mickey grinned and moved down to where he was laying on his stomach. He put both of Ian's legs over his shoulders. He started kissing up the inside of one of his legs. He bit down right where his legs met his dick and the red head about flung Mickey off the bed with how he reacted. 

Mickey brought his hands up and lifted his hips off the bed for easier access.

He slowly ran his tongue over Ian's entrance causing the other boy to let out a moan that Mickey had never heard him make before. Motivation for him to keep going and make this an experience that Ian would want again and again.

He wrapped his lips around Ian's ass and sucked while flicking his tongue. Ian grabbed onto his hair and about pulled some of it out. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. The way he was moving around made Mickey think he was getting possessed. 

He pushed his tongue inside the boy and groaned. He had never eaten someone out before, but nothing made him happier than knowing Ian was the first.   
He drug his tongue along the walls of Ian's ass before pulling his tongue out. He spit and watched it run down the crack of Ian's ass before using his thumbs to open Ian up. He pressed the spit inside with his tongue.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ian moaned.

He had never felt such pleasure before. Mickey knew what he was doing with his tongue and holy shit it would probably be the death of Ian. His cock was so hard. He was leaking on his own stomach, but he refused to touch himself. He didn't want to risk the chance of cumming before fucking Mickey.

Mickeys fingers were digging into Ian's thighs as he continued to tongue fuck the other boy. 

"Mickey I'm not going to last long." Ian warned him, "Fuck. I need to fuck you."

Mickey instantly pulled back and crawled up Ian's body, "Get to it fire crotch?"

Ian smiled and pulled him down for a long, sloppy kiss. Their dicks were rubbing together and it felt each second they were getting harder. 

"I need you to fuck me Gallagher."

"Hands and knees." Ian said.

"No." Mickey replied, "I want to see your face. It has been too long."

"Fuck I love you."

Mickey didn't have to reply for Ian to know he felt the same way.

Mickey got to his back and Ian crawled between his legs. Mickey wrapped his legs around the boy and arched his hips a little just ready to have Ian fuck him.

"So glad to have you back Mickey." Ian spoke, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere Ian. You're pretty much stuck with me."

"Good. You ready baby?" 

Mickey nodded, "So ready. Don't be gentle. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow."

Ian smirked and pushed his cock into Mickey.

Mickey instantly clenched around him as he continued to push in.

"Holy fuck! Yes God!" Mickey moaned.

Ian didn't give a shit there was a house full of people. All he cared about was the way Mickey was clenching around him.

"Fuck Mick still feel so fucking good." Ian groaned.

"Fuck me Gallagher."

And so Ian did. He fucked into the other boy so hard the bed was slamming against the wall. Mickey was digging his nails into Ian's back as his cock started leaking.

"Fuck you're so big." Mickey whimpered, "That cock belongs to me fire crotch."

Ian giggled. Mickey was trying to sound protective and shit but he was so broken as Ian's cock continued to slam into his prostate.

Ian leaned down and connected their lips. Mickey moaned at the contact and licked Ian's bottom lip. Ian knew what he wanted so he opened his mouth and Mickey's tongue instantly found its way inside. Their tongues danced together as Ian's thrusts became harder.

"God you feel so fucking big inside me." Mickey moaned, "Fuck me harder Gallagher."

"Any harder I'll fucking break my dick." Ian joked, out of breath.

"Shit I'm fucking close Ian."

That was enough motivation for Ian to fuck harder than he ever had. Drilling into the boy so hard the bed busted a hole in the wall. Neither one of them gave a fuck. They didn't give a fuck people were yelling at them. They didn't give a fuck when suddenly music was blaring through the house to drown them out.

All Ian cared about was the pain Mickey was giving as he dug his nails down his back. The way his eyes closed and he was biting his lip and the way he continued to clench so fucking tight around him.

"Ian I'm gon-fuck I'm cumming!" 

He came with a force like never before. The pleasure he was feeling was so fucking strong.

"Fuck Ian!" 

Ian pressed right against his prostate and bit down on Mickey's shoulder as his orgasm hit him. He stayed pressed against it as he came wanting to see Mickey leaking when he pulled out.

"Oh fuck shit." Ian moaned against Mickeys skin.

"Hold on Ian, don't pull out yet."

Ian looked at the boy who's face was flushed.

Mickey raised his fingers and gently ran them over Ian's tattoo, "I fucking love you fire crotch. You and me we're meant to be."

"Getting cheesy on me Mick?"

"Fuck off twat I'm trying to be honest here." His voice was amused.

"I know Mick. I love you more than you'll ever know."

Ian shifted around causing Mickey's sensitive dick to twitch.

"Shit now you need to pull out." Mickey groaned.

Ian pulled out slowly and looked down so he could see his own cum leaking out of the boy. Mickey tried closing his legs, but Ian held them open.

"This is such a beautiful sight."

"Stop looking at my cum filled ass and get your fire dick up here." Mickey joked.

Ian placed a kiss to the inside of both of Mickey's thighs before crawling up beside Mickey. He grabbed the blanket off the side of the bed and tossed it over both of them. Their   
chests the only thing showing.

Mickey rolled over so he could wrap himself around the other boy. He nuzzled his face into Ian's neck. Ian stroked his fingers up and down Mickey's back. Their tattoos were still a little sore, but that didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that mattered was the breathing between the two. The blaring music didn't matter. The hole in the wall didn't matter. Franny screaming above the music didn't matter.

"I'm never letting you go Mick. I hope you understand that."  
He kissed the top of Mickey's head.

Mickey moved his head so he could look up at the red head, "I'm not leaving. You make me happier than I have ever been in my life fire crotch."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of you calling me that." Ian chuckled.

"Good because I don't plan on stopping." 

Mickey placed his hand over Ian's heart and felt it beating underneath his fingertips. 

"Who would have guessed we would have ended up here?" Mickey spoke, morely to himself.

"I don't think anyone could have guessed it." 

"This is where we're meant to be." Mickey said, "I belong to you."

"And I belong to you."

Mickey looked up at the boy who was already looking at him, "If we ever get married I'm not wearing a fucking dress."

Ian laughed, "That's a shame. You could wear a short one and show off your amazing legs."

"Fuck you Gallagher!" Mickey laughed.

The two kissed for a few minutes before snuggling under the blanket and falling asleep. They dreamt of what it could be like if they got married. They both woke at separate times in the middle of the night just to stare at the other boy and decided that they were going to get married.


End file.
